


If I'm Wrong, Then I'm Right

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: BP!Kurt - Freeform, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Smut, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn runs into Kurt while he's in heat. And he's more than eager to help. BP!Kitty!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Wrong, Then I'm Right

Finn liked having a hybrid. A lot. Kurt was really cool, and more like a brother than a pet. He was really good at cuddling and when Finn pet him just right, he could hear those low purrs coming from Kurt’s chest that Kurt only let out with Finn. Kurt was funny and sweet, and Finn really did like him a lot.

But one day he was passing Kurt’s room, and though Kurt usually liked his privacy and preferred the door shut, Finn couldn’t help but backtrack. He could hear tiny muffled whimpers coming from inside, and he it wasn’t his fault that he was curious, right? So he pressed his ear to the door and waited. The whimpers continued, sometimes dissolving into breathy moans. He wondered for a moment if Kurt had anyone over, jealousy beginning to flare in his chest at the thought.

So he opened the door, his eyes widening and his pants tightening at the sight. Kurt was squirming on the bed, his face pressed into his pillow and his lithe body clad in only tiny black briefs that left nothing to the imagination. It seemed to Finn that Kurt was doing his best not to rut against the bed, though he was utterly failing.

Kurt looked up with equally wide eyes. His lips were swollen from all of the biting and his usually perfect hair was wild. Finn had never seen anything more beautiful. “Finn…” he breathed, sitting up quickly. Finn’s eyes darted down to the wet spot on his briefs before looking back up at Kurt. Kurt had followed his gaze and his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“Kurt…” he whispered back, his pants now uncomfortably tight. “I-I… what’s wrong?”

Kurt huffed out a soft laugh, running a hand through his hair. “I… I, well. You’re aware that I’m a hybrid. And every few months we go though… it’s called… I’m in heat, Finn.”

“In heat?” Finn repeated, cocking his head to the side. He had done some research about hybrids when his mom revealed they were getting Kurt. But it had been extensive and boring, so he let his mom and Burt take care of the technical stuff. The term rung a bell, though. “So you’re horny?”

Kurt’s cheeks darkened and he nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s time for us to mate, really.”

“So you need another hybrid?” Finn asked dumbly, doing his best to keep his eyes on Kurt’s face instead of letting them roam along his body.

“No, not really. Just…. It’s like what you said.”

“Just what, Kurt?” Finn asked. His mind was racing and before he knew it, he was only steps away from Kurt, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m horny,” Kurt whispered, sounding a little scandalized. Finn wasn’t really surprised, though. Kurt was one of the most composed people he knew, but seeing him like this was something else. “And it’s embarrassing. And I thought you were straight.”

It was common knowledge in the Hummel-Hudson household that Kurt wasn’t interested in girls, and of course that was accepted, but he hadn’t really shown that much interest in anyone else either. Finn had never given it that much thought. Though he had caught himself ogling Kurt’s ass before as he bent over to get orange juice from the fridge. Well, he’d caught himself more than one time, but still. He liked girls.

But he couldn’t deny how beautiful Kurt looked like this. Cheeks a pretty pink, milky skin stretched across surprisingly toned muscles, legs that went on for miles. “I am… but…”

Kurt arched an eyebrow and Finn’s stomach flipped. “But?”

“I don’t know, Kurt. I don’t. But do you need me to help you?” he asked suddenly, looking at Kurt, whose eyes widened again.

“Help me?” he squeaked. “Help me how?”

“You know…. With you being in heat. I saw you before you noticed me. You need something. Bad.”

Finn watched as Kurt sunk his teeth into his plump lip nervously. “I- You’d do that for me?” he asked softly.

“Of course I would, Kurt. I’d do anything for you.” Finn smiled genuinely at Kurt, who gave a weary smile back.

“Sure,” Kurt said finally, nodding. “How do you want to do this?”

Finn could feel his pants tighten again as he sat down on the bed, pulling Kurt in for a heated kiss. He could feel Kurt gasp against his lips, stiffening slightly before melting and pressing close to Finn. Finn wound his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulled him into his lap.

He couldn’t deny, kissing Kurt was amazing. His lips were soft and his touch was sweet. He the way he rocked his hips down, fuck. He groaned loudly when Kurt swung his leg over Finn’s lap, straddling him properly. They rocked together desperately and kissed sloppily, Kurt’s hands cupping Finn’s face firmly and Finn’s hands gripping into Kurt’s hips.

Finn’s cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans, and it didn’t help that Kurt was dripping. “Kurt.” He pulled away when he was sure he was about to come in his pants, grinning goofily as Kurt tried to chase his lips with a whine. “Do we, like, need condoms or something?”

Kurt shook his head and immediately ducked down to mouth at Finn’s neck. Finn just let out another groan, his head falling back. “Can’t actually get pregnant, Finn, don’t worry.”

Finn nodded eagerly, his hands finding Kurt’s ass. Kurt pressed back into the touch with a pleased mewl, nipping on his neck as Finn’s fingers brushed the base of Kurt’s tail. He wound a hand around Kurt’s tail and began to stroke slowly. The soft gasp and the rumbling purrs made Finn smile. “You’re beautiful, Kurt.”

Kurt pulled back, his eyes bright. “You really think so?”

“Of course I think so. I wouldn’t say so if I didn’t.” He kissed the top of Kurt’s nose, running his hand over his tail once more before letting go.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, wrinkling his nose, before scanning along Finn’s neck to admire the impressive hickeys he had left. “Mmm, I’m good at this,” he murmured to himself. “Can I suck you?”

Finn’s eyes widened, his dick twitching at the question. “What? I-I mean, yeah. Of course.”

Kurt laughed, pressing a smacking kiss to Finn’s lips before tugging at his shirt. As he pulled off his shirt Finn noted that Kurt was a lot more confident after they kissed, and as much as he liked the innocence, this was insanely hot. He tossed it to the side then climbed back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Kurt.

Kurt was kissing along Finn’s chest messily, laving at his pert nipples for just a moment before moving on. Finn couldn’t help but whine, though he really wanted to have his dick sucked. He could feel Kurt smirk against the skin as he whined.

He admired the way Kurt’s ears perked happily and his tail swished behind him. Finn began to card his hand through Kurt’s hair gently when Kurt started to press kisses to his hips. “I’ve never done this before,” Kurt admitted softly.

“I don’t mind,” Finn said. “I’d like to be your first.”

Kurt smiled up at Finn, nuzzling his hip before undoing the buttons of his jeans. The tip of his tongue poked out in concentration as he pulled them off quickly, licking his lips when he was face-to-face with the bulge. He began to mouth experimentally over the cotton, humming curiously at the taste.

Finn’s breath hitched in his throat, any words dying before they could even hit his lips. Luckily he’d gotten over his little problem he’d had the year before. And, fuck, he was glad for that. Kurt’s mouth was positively sinful and Finn honestly didn’t think he could last that long now.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked hesitantly, his fingers skittering over the waistband of Finn’s boxers.

“Shit, Kurt, it’s more than okay,” he breathed, watching as Kurt pulled of his boxers slowly. He gasped as the cool air hit his damp cock, feeling it fall against his stomach with a lewd smack.

Kurt looked over Finn’s cock with dark eyes, not hesitating this time as he licked up the shaft. Finn threw his head back with a loud swear, his hands tangling in Kurt’s hair.

He could see Kurt preen slightly, but he would tease him about it later. He had the sexiest boy in the world sucking his cock. Well, teasing his cock, but Finn didn’t really care at this point.

“Please, Kurt,” he begged, his brain registering for a moment that Kurt’s tongue was slightly rougher than a human’s, but fuck if this wasn’t already the best blowjob ever. “Please.”

It didn’t take long for Kurt to comply, taking the head of Finn’s cock into his mouth and sucking greedily. Finn spasmed under him as Kurt sunk down lower, taking all of his cock into the warmwetrough of his mouth. And the moment Finn was coherent enough to continue petting through Kurt’s thick hair Kurt began to purr around him.

The vibrations were enough to make the heat start to curl in his stomach already. But he couldn’t come. Not yet.

Though the way Kurt was bobbing his head furiously didn’t help at all. Finn forced his head back up to watch Kurt, staring at the way his lips stretched beautifully around his cock, letting his eyes linger for a moment on the trail of saliva running from Kurt’s lips down over his balls. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he moaned, still trying to keep his hips down.

Kurt, whose eyebrows had been furrowed in concentration, hadn’t realized he was being watched. He looked up at Finn with wide eyes; his cheeks were still flushed a pretty pink as he continued to purr around Finn.

“I’m definitely not going to last,” he warned, his head falling back against the bed. All it took was Kurt running his tongue over his leaking slit and he was gone. He made a half-hearted attempt to warn Kurt before coming, but Kurt just continued to suck, even after Finn had come down his throat. “Shit, Kurt,” he groaned, his cock sensitive. “Off.”

Kurt pulled off with a wet ‘pop’. He licked the excess come and spit from his lips. “You taste good. Did you like that?”

Finn was absolutely boneless, but he beckoned for Kurt to come close anyway. Kurt went to lie on top of Finn, nuzzling his neck softly. “That was incredible.”

“I’m glad. When’re you going to be able to, you know… fuck me?” he asked, his purrs dimming slightly, though Finn could still feel them against his chest.

Finn kissed the top of Kurt’s head softly. “In a moment, Kurt, I promise.” Kurt nodded, though he squirmed impatiently. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

Kurt’s eyes widened again. “I want that. I really, really want that, Finn,” he whispered, rolling off the other. He lay on his back, pulling off his briefs and spreading his legs without any hesitation. Finn watched hungrily as Kurt gripped the undersides of his thighs and spread his legs even wider.

Finn’s eyes shot down to wear Kurt’s pussy was glistening for him. He settled himself on his stomach before diving in, pressing his face against Kurt and groaning loudly at his wetness. “You taste amazing, Kurt,” he huffed out, lapping at his folds.

He could hear Kurt moan loudly above him, his long fingers curling in Finn’s hair as he pressed the tip of his tongue to his needy hole. He didn’t push in, instead dragging his lips up and sucking Kurt’s clit into his mouth. Kurt gasped and his grip tightened, his entire body quivering.

Finn moved his lips back down to fuck Kurt quickly with his tongue, his nose bumping against his clit as he tried to get as deep as he could. The lower half of Finn’s face was coated in Kurt’s wetness and he fucking loved it. The only thing he really wanted was for his tongue to be longer so that he could get deeper into Kurt.

But he didn’t really mind for now. The way Kurt was squirming under his ministrations made everything else not matter anymore. He realized just how much he loved making Kurt feel good; hopefully he’d let him do this again after his heat was over.

It didn’t take long for the wetness to gush, Kurt’s grip on his hair tightening. He let out a broken moan as he came, Finn eagerly licking up all of his come. He reached up to stroke Kurt’s stomach gently as he licked him through his high. He pulled back to admire Kurt’s wrecked pussy, glistening with a mix of his juices and Finn’s spit.

Kurt’s chest heaved, and when Finn looked up he could see a lazy smile playing on Kurt’s lips. “Can we have sex now?” he asked breathlessly, smiling down at Finn.

Finn huffed out a laugh. “Sure, Kurt, we can have sex now. How do you want to do this?”

“I want you to fuck me. Like really fuck me. Then I want to ride you, and then we can be done. I might still have to take care of myself, but we can deal with that later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Finn breathed, climbing up Kurt’s body and kissing him deeply. Their tastes mingled between their lips as they kissed. “You’re so perfect, Kurt.”

Kurt just blushed darkly, winding his arms around Finn’s neck as Finn situated himself above Kurt, fully hard again. He grasped his cock tightly, biting his lip as he pushed in. It took all of his self-control not to push in all at once and start pounding into Kurt right away.

So he took it slow. He eased in as slow as he could, groaning at the tight heat. He watched as Kurt gasped under him, his swollen lips parting beautifully. He could see Kurt’s jaw go slack, allowing all of his tiny, breathless moans to pass. “Please, Finn,” he begged. “Just fuck me. Hard.”

He didn’t need any further invitation. He began to fuck into Kurt mercilessly, the sound of his balls slapping against Kurt’s pussy filling the room. Finn hissed softly as Kurt dug his fingernails into the back of his neck.

Kurt had wound his legs around Finn’s waist, the heels of his feet digging into his back, needing even more. “Faster, Finn- fuck!- faster,” he begged breathlessly. He pressed his face into the crook of Finn’s neck, mouthing at the flushed skin there.

It didn’t take long for Finn to come, his hips stuttering. His thrusts slowed for a moment before they resumed; he wanted Kurt to come as hard as he had.

Kurt came with a stifled scream as he bit down on Finn’s shoulder, his pussy clenching around his oversensitive cock. “Please don’t pull out. Not yet.” Kurt’s voice was soft, almost shy.

“Anything for you,” he panted, shifting them around so that Kurt was on top of him. “You’re so amazing, you know that?”

Kurt rocked his hips down lazily with a sleepy smile, purrs beginning to rumble in his chest again as Finn stroked his hair absently. “I could say the same for you.”

Finn smiled up at him. “No, but you’re really amazing, Kurt. I’m happy I got to do this for you.”

Kurt’s pleased smile quickly turned into a smirk. “So you’d be up for Round Three?”

Finn groaned softly, feeling Kurt clench around him again teasingly. “God, Kurt, in a minute. I can only have so many orgasms in such a short time.”

“Then rest up. Because we’re going for as long as we can.”


End file.
